The present invention relates to floor cleaning machines and in particular to automatic floor cleaning and treating machines which are used for the cleaning of carpets and hard surfaces of large floor areas, such as in hotels, factories, office buildings, shopping centers and the like.
In general such machines comprise a movable body carrying a brushing means, reservoirs for storing fresh and spent cleaning liquid, means for dosing fresh cleaning liquid onto the floor and a squeegee/vacuum pick-up system for recovering spent cleaning liquid from the floor.
These machines are normally power-operated comprising a pair of driving wheels for moving the body, a motor for driving the wheels, and steering and speed control members for operating the driving motor. Steering may either be manual or by way of differentiated control of the individual wheel speeds.
The present invention now in particular relates to means for controlling speed and/or steering.